The technique disclosed in PTL 1 is described, for example, as a connector of the related art. The purpose of this technique is to prevent dew condensation around a terminal of a connector, so a wall that blocks a gap part created when a connector housing is mounted on a substrate is formed in the connector housing. In such a situation, the wall is partially arranged (i.e., discontinuously on a connector outer circumference).
In addition, the technique disclosed in PTL 2 is described, as another example. In this technique, a terminal is press-fit into a connector housing, so that a projection that prevents molding material leakage from the interior is fit into the connector housing for providing a creepage distance. In such a situation, the wedge-shaped projection is disposed midway on the terminal, and the projection and a concave part disposed in the connector housing are fit into each other.